


I'm Sure You're Lovely but I Have a Boyfriend

by Gwainesuperiority



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Drabble and a Half, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwainesuperiority/pseuds/Gwainesuperiority
Summary: Arthur comes home drunk and Merlin asks him to get in bed with him. *gasp* Scandal? Well, not really..
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 174





	I'm Sure You're Lovely but I Have a Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Merthur fic and I have a load of ideas so the Merthur streak may well continue. 
> 
> I deleted a bunch of old spn fics as i left the fandom and i kept forcing myself to write whole novels but the one shots are getting my motivation back! Yay!

Merlin awoke to the sound of drunken singing and in his sleepy state looked over to Arthur's side of the bed about to ask what the fuck the noise was. That's when he saw the empty spot and remembered. 

He heard the sound of a coat skimming across the hallway walls and the sound of trainers falling on the ground before a figure appeared in the doorway. Merlin switched on the light. 

Arthur's soft, blond hair was ruffled and his cheeks were rosy. He had a huge grin on his face which was replaced with closed lips and eyes when he wanted to continue humming the song. He still had his football kit on, not taking it off after practise and going straight to the pub with Gwaine and Leon instead. 

"Coming to bed babe?" 

Arthur looked at him with furrowed brows, leaning on the door frame. "Oh, sorry. I'm sure you're lovely but i actually have a boyfriend."  
"Oh really?" Merlin chuckled. 

"Yep." 

"And what's he like?" 

Arthur smiled to himself "he's err, so nice and everything. And everything everything. And really hot and funny and i miss him." 

"Oh, well he's just in the kitchen if you want me to go and get him." 

"Please." 

Merlin tried to hold in his laughter as he brushed past Arthur and into the other room. "Merlin!" He shouted to nobody but himself and then turned on his heels and walked back into the bedroom where Arthur was now sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Oh hey babe, when did you get in?" 

"Merlin." Arthur grinned and it made Merlin's heart flutter. 

"Let's get you ready for bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) be sure to give kudos if you enjoyed and if you have any fic suggestions: I'd love to hear them :p


End file.
